Since the reform and opening of China, the national economy has grown rapidly; “innovation in science and technology, autonomous innovation” has now become the mainstream in industrial development within China, and Chinese industry is gradually developing in the direction of intensive industry, energy conservation, emissions reduction, and low carbon. As society develops, people enjoy material living but at the same time are in eternal pursuit of a spiritual life, and an ever greater number of people enjoy keeping pets of all types. Pets must eat and drink fixed amounts at the right times; this helps to train a pet so that it develops good eating and drinking habits, while also playing a definite role in the cleanliness and sanitation of the owner's indoor environment. However, if the owner goes away on a business trip or is not at home for a few days, there will be nobody to feed the pet on time, causing the owner who feeds the pet a certain amount of worry. There is currently a huge variety of feeders for pets on the market, the majority being automatic feeders, which have a relatively large volume, take up space, are inconvenient to store, carry and transport, and have a relatively high price; people wish there could be a feeder product of simple design and high quality at a reasonable price. In order to solve this problem, scientific and technological personnel in scientific research organizations and enterprises have been engaged in continuous research and exploration, making use of modern science and technology, and although some progress has been made in terms of technology, practical application still presents a technical stumbling block which is yet to be overcome.